1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is related to a pixel structure and a touch panel, especially related to a pixel structure including a first common electrode and a second common electrode as well as a touch panel comprising the pixel structures.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology, the power consumption of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels has been widely discussed. The research results show that when the operation frequency of the LCD panel is down-converted, the lower frequency of the signal output can achieve energy-saving effects.
However, when the liquid crystal display panel is operated at a low frequency (for example, less than 60 Hz), it is easy to cause a drop in the frame's brightness, which can be recognized by human eyes, because of the leakage of the pixel structures. When charging is performed on the next frame, the brightness will be increased significantly to generate the flicker problem. Therefore, there is an urgent need to have a solution that can solve the problems above.